User talk:Calua
Welcome Claudia323 Hi! Welcome to the wiki! I read your profile, if you reach only episode 385 then this wiki is a bit spoiler, just to let you know... but probably you already notice yourself! I'd like to ask you one thing: are you by any chance Italian? Because if you are, then consider the idea to come to the Italian Wiki as well, since we need editors there too! Anyway this site is pretty well-made, so enjoy your stay! (please read a bit the guideline pages to avoid mistakes) <3 Here you go .. Yo Calu-cha, MDM here I wanted to show this to you yesterday but could not find your talkpage so better late then never. http://mastervito.deviantart.com/#/d4hwsy2 Sorry if I went over-board .. hope you like it <3 <3 Your lovely prince, MDM Monkey.D.Me 03:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes you do hate me -.- Weirdowithcoffee 04:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee No.1 Op Female Tournment Ok Calu-cha so here is how its done ... #You will have to choose 50 female characters from One Piece female list. You can choose more but you have to stay in even number like 75 or 80. Here is link to all female members of OP http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Female #You will have to make groups. If you choose 50 females then you make 5 groups of 10. You make 5 blogs or make all 5 polls on one blog which are "knock out Round blog" where out of 50 only 25 advance and it will be polls. So from poll of 10 the once with top 5''' votes advance. #Then comes '''"Advance Round Blog" where you make 5 polls of 25 who advanced from last round. From every poll of 5, the top 3 with most votes will advance. By the end we will have 15 females who will advance to Quater Final. #In Quater final there will be 3 polls of 5 females each. From 5, the 2 with most votes will advance to Semi Finale wich will be 6 females. #In Semi Final '''there will be '''3 polls of 2 females each. From the 2 the one with most vote will advance to final which will be 3 females. #In final it will be ONE poll with all 3 female'''s who advanced from Semi-final. Three-way poll and the winner will be crowned as '''NO.1 Female of One Piece. 50 >> 25 >> 15 >> 6 >> 3 >> 1''' Note: *The Polls will run for 2-3 three days'. You decide. *Post warning of '"No Trolling"' on every blog for trolls. *In case if there is a tie, extand the poll time line 1 more day and if it still remain a tie then we will just choose it by luck or flip a '''coin' XDXD So there it is Calu-cha. If you have any other Question or need help then feel free to contact me or just ask Mj cause he knows the polls and stuff. Good luck and hope for its success. Ahou King MDM 06:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't listen to MDM, that's a silly tournament format. There's 157 people in the category: females, so here's what you do: 1. 16 Groups, 13 with 10, 3 with 9. Top 4 in each group advance 2. That'll leave you with 64, so you do a round of 64 single elimination 3. Round of 32 4. Round of 16 5. Round of 8 6. Round of 4 5. 3rd place match 6. Finals That'll leave you with a fair and easily manageable tournament. If you need help setting up the brackets, let me know, I recommend you set up the brackets with a random number generator: http://www.random.org/ 13:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh another thing ^^ Don't listne to Panda >_> I think she is in love with me''(cause she is stalking my master plans)'' ~~ just kidding, TT^TT she still hates me. Actully do as she says if you want to take all females that are in One Piece. All 167. BUT !!!! another reminder that i forgot to mention. MAKE A ANNOUNCEMENT BLOG !!!!! ''' '''You have to make a blog that announcec this tournment and lets everyone know how will it work. Ask Panda, she may have a idea. p.s. why you keep apolozising about "spelling correcting" ??? its not your fault that i am such top level spelling and grammar fail TT^TT you are doing good job and please keep it up. Good Luck. Ahou King MDM 19:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Karu, it's my fault for not being able to make him stop failing grammar so much after more than half a year! (although I can see that he improved and that is a good thing, although he makes some fails just to annoy me like "Rock'N'Rolee" which just infuriates me. A DISGRACE ARGH!) STOP !!!!! Please stop Calu-cha. I just got message from DP that the contribution that we are making is too small and not needed. So please stop. I made it sure with him but looks like he did not unserstood what I was trying to say so when he saw the edits we were making, he got it and found it wrong. So please stop. Looks like its back to spelling and grammar check again TT^TT. Still its worth it. ok Good luck. Ahou King MDM 05:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Also .. I got another message from DP that we should remove the changes me made on the pages me made. So please go back to where you started and remove the changes. thanks. Ahou King MDM 05:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Please Tournament First of all the annual character turnament starts in febuary....... which will be run by me and youn if you want to help let me know Second if you do want to procede with this limit it to 16 24 or 32 characters either you decide or have people input names. Third if you do this someone else is going to do a male character tournament which is going to mess everything up please listen.... Calu kun please tell Tell me what hapened ince MDM can only make me suspensefull -_- and Rici wasn't here Your the only one I can trust on the words you type! So please tell me what happened when you have time of course! Test 17:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) This time, hopefully. 17:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this time for sure or someone will get a pie. 18:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thank you! Selby Caly I'm sorry for leaving when Selby entered but please don't feel envy or anger towards her. Also I think we 3 should talk one day to get this cleared up since you don't seem to be totally over this cause as soon as you saw selby you wanted to leave, dunno if it was coincidence or cause of selby. THANK YOU!! Thank you very much,Calu.I cant believe I was 100% sure I am going to leave the wiki yesterday,and I prepared myself for messages that will make me stay,but I tried to train myself to not get my decision affected by them. It seems like I love you guys too much and I just cant leave like this,I cant leave my little sister unprotected,I cant leave such a foolish brother alone,I cant leave the person I love so much,and of course I cant leave right now,when my captain just took a break from the wiki. I also really want to talk with you on chat Calu. 05:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats caly for being the new chat mod, don't make mine and MDM's sacrifice be in vain. Hope you keep your promise too me. Plz Well I know how much you hate me right now and I can perfectly understand why.I have to recognize I was really surprised to see you so angry before you went to school,since a few hours ago you seemed really fine. I left this message on your talk page,cause I want to ask you to not ignore me,and if you will be able to stay more tomorrow(when is morning for me),plz do it.Since we started the discussion today,I want to finish it tomorrow,cause were werent able to do it today. I apologize once more,even though I will never ask you to forgive me,I will only ask you to talk with me and listen to me. 12:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Dont sign Cleopatras treaty. Dont. Message Hi Calu,plz tell me if she got the message and if she got it,her reaction.You can do it on my talk page :D I dont think we will see each other much this week... 13:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok thank you very much Calu.I hope to see you on chat soon cause I cant wait to get the news. 11:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Birthdays Hi, Evanalmighty told me that you added the new birthdays, I assume they come from blue deep, but can you tell me where did you get them from? I'm trying to make a list of every birthday we know, thank you. hi hi ! i try to change marco profile photo because its gross :D plus it taken from a filler part, lets change this, what do you say ? ok, i understand :) How to disable / stop poll voting? Calu / Tucky (whichever of you who can reply first), I know how to create a poll for people to vote, but now I've decided its time to end the voting period, how do I disable the poll or stop people from voting? Thanks 10:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Calu-chan, don't think of it as getting older, rather regard it as becoming a classic XD! Happy Birthday. 19:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! It's now exactly 0:06 in Maryland (because of my stupid computer crashing when I want to be punctual >_>) That means....Happy Birthday Calu!! Today is an obligated day that you enjoy your day to the upper levels, Have fun! ^_^ Your ever loving ♥♥♥ ♥♥♥ P.S. I'll give you your B-day present tonight ;) I bet Hungry will still give a better present for you... THT has not finished his fundraising campaign, I bet. Anyway, Happy Birthday~. 04:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Damn u left the 13 club! Well happy birthday my friend Claudia ***** -- 04:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) It's not your birthday for another 18 minutes CST, but happy birthday anyway ;). 04:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (OnePieceNation 04:47, March 23, 2012 (UTC)) I would feel bad if I didn't say it now.....Happy Birthday! 05:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) happy birthaday claudia...what else coud i say........hmm......enjoy your day 06:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy b-day friend! :) 07:43, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday, lil' lady! 07:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Well since everyone is wishing happy birthday, I should as well XD. Happy Birthday and best of luck to your future!! PhoenixRising101 09:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! You'll receive your gifts later today. 11:19, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I hope Ur happy with the presents I bought u, other than that happy b-day Claudia-Chwan~ my child *gives Calu epic b-day hug* 11:47, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Calu!! AkiharaShizuka 12:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Calu!!Here is a little present from me: http://i.imgur.com/Uztkl.png I wanted to give it to you on chat, but I dont think I will see you today. Also check my profile, more exact, my avatar. 12:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday Calu [[User:Djolee5|''' Djolee5 ]]| Talk |''' DJ '''https://s3.amazonaws.com/luuux-original-files/bookmarklet_uploaded/DSCN0368_-_Kopie.JPG That pic is a lie! 13:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! :3 13:54, March 23, 2012 (UTC) =_= thou I already wished you happy B-day yesterday on chat but if I don't add my wish on your talk page with your other friends then I might regret it till your next B-day >_> Now for a traditional and embarrassing B-day song .. ---- qCJSNMqub8g Well since I have embarrassed you enough, time to make my final wishes .. Happy Birthday Calu and may your upcoming year is 100X better, awesome and fun year then your previous. -- 16:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late message, but. '''Happy Birthday Karu!! I prepared a little gift for you...well, not only one XD A new sig I made for you. I hope you like it more than the other one, if you don't like it, don't worry, I can make another one! Then I also made this: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ricizubi/Profile_Design I hope you will like this profile design, scroll down to see the Favorites subpage as well, now the only thing left needed are tabs, but I want to ask you which tabs would you want, User:Ricizubi/New_Tab_Style, Normal tabs or a new style of tabs. Not only that, but I would also love to suggest you a subpage where you can enumerate your friends and the reason you like them as your friends....weird idea, but I thought it might fit you. Also if you want anything changed, just tell me! Anything! So may this be one of the best days ever, enjoy yourself to the max and be happy, smile throught this day! :D And have fun, I'm not sure if I will be on chat when you come today, but may fortune smile upon you. hey Calu belated happy b-day.. too bad I wasn't able to make you a present.. sorry (._.) xDD 14:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) seems like my message want's to be clingy with Rici's no matter how many spaces I make -.- 14:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Calu !!!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hey Calu, sorry for being late but anyway....... HAPPY LATE 14TH BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Jademing 17:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Grounded. I got sick on Thrus, and my mom grounded me for it. I'm using a school laptop for this now. Might come back this thrusday, or friday. Jademing 18:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for all the help so far! Reeves92 03:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Its a trap! I see you editing. SeaTerror 06:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat DP is annoyed about the thing. Get on chat -- 23:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy B-day Thanks for the Bday wish Caly ^^